


Hatred From Grief

by LadyBrooke



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 03:26:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1168098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBrooke/pseuds/LadyBrooke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His brother had said there were stages to grieving, and Maedhros knows he's right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hatred From Grief

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Fan-Flashworks, Amnesty 11, Challenge Stages.

His brother had said there were stages to grief. 

When Maedhros had mentioned that to Elros, he had smiled and nodded, and said that Ada Maglor was smart like that. 

Maedhros hadn't been able to bring himself to tell Elros that it wasn’t that brother he was referring to. Maglor didn’t like to talk about grief or mourning publicly, throwing himself into his music instead, only appearing again when he was composed. 

It had been Caranthir, after Maedhros had been rescued and Atar was dead. 

It always surprised people to learn that his bold, brash, angry, dead brother had a softer side. 

He had been talking about Fingolfin and Turgon, actually, at that moment. About how Uncle was morose but seemed to be coping, and Turgon was lashing out at everyone. 

Maedhros wondered what stage of grief he was in now. 

It didn’t really seem to matter, not when Elrond was staring at him like that, wondering why his father had left and why a jewel had been so important to his mother and them that it was worth people dying. 

All Maedhros could do was wonder if Elrond would end up hating them, like Turgon had.


End file.
